Quatre juillet 2017
by chris ze madMan
Summary: Vingt trois ans après la découverte du fonctionnement de la porte, les membres du SGC sont sur le point de livrer leur plus grande bataille.
1. alerte generale

  
Disclaimer : Y a plusieurs personnages qui m'appartiennent. Si vous reconnaissez le   
nom et le prénom, c'est qu'il y a des chances pour que ce soit pas moi qui l'ai créé.   
  
Résumé : vingt trois ans après la découverte du fonctionnement de la porte, les   
membres du SGC sont sur le point de livrer leur plus grande bataille.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Attention ! Je me lance dans une fanfic sérieuse ! Ceux qui me   
connaissent depuis mes débuts risquent d'être un peu perdus. Merci de me faire part   
de vos impressions. chris-redfield@caramail.com   
****

4 Juillet 2017

(première partie)

  
  
Le cargo encaissa un autre tir. Le moteur droit hurla une dernière fois avant   
d'exploser. Privé d'une partie de sa propulsion, le vaisseau dériva sur le côté, évitant   
de peu une rafale de rayon laser. A bord de la navette, deux Tok'ras tentaient en   
vain de s'enfuir. Trois chasseurs de la mort passèrent à quelques mètres au-dessus   
d'eux. Le premier croisa la trajectoire de tir du cargo et explosa. Ses acolytes virèrent   
de bord pour attaquer le flanc. L'un des Tok'ras se dirigeait vers la cale lorsque trois   
vibrations successives secouèrent le vaisseau. La porte s'ouvrit alors pour ne révéler   
que le vide de l'espace. Le Tok'ra fut immédiatement aspirer au dehors. Son   
compagnon aurait subit le même sort si le sas de sécurité ne s'était pas brusquement   
abaissé. Bry'an respira bruyamment, heureux d'être toujours en vie. Un nouveau   
tremblement dans la coque le ramena à la réalité. Il se dirigea en rampant vers la   
baie vitrée. Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit regretter de ne pas être mort. Les deux vaisseaux   
mère se rapprochèrent lentement. L'un d'eux ouvrit sa soute pour accueillir la navette   
à son bord. Bry'an n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'enclencher le système   
d'autodestruction de la navette. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la mort.   
  
Bry'an entendit nettement le bruit sourd d'une explosion. Il se permit d'ouvrir les   
yeux. Au loin, une boule de feu scintillait près de l'un des vaisseau mère. Celui-ci   
s'embrasa alors et explosa à son tour. Le deuxième s'éloigna rapidement du lieu du   
carnage avant de subir le même sort. Bry'an contempla la scène sans comprendre.   
Lorsqu'il se retourna, une petite silhouette grise le fixait.   
Freyr Je suis Freyr, du haut conseil Asgard ! J'ai été envoyé ici à la requête de la   
nation Tok'ra afin de vous porter secours !   
Bry'an Je … Thanatos … la Tau'ri … en danger …   
Il s'écroula à genou, ses yeux pleurant des larmes de sang. Bientôt sa vision se   
brouilla et il sombra dans le néant.   
  
*************************** Générique ***************************   
  
Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, le 3 juillet 2017 à 20h26   
  
Le professeur Samantha Carter O'Neill fendit la foule de curieux et se dirigea vers la   
grille de l'entrée. Les deux gardes la saluèrent brièvement puis reportèrent leur   
attention sur le portail grillagé. Sam signa le registre puis se dirigea vers l'entrée   
principale du complexe. Elle croisa encore deux maîtres chien et une dizaine de   
soldats avant d'arriver à la porte blindée. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle remarqua les   
traces de sang sur le sol et les débris de ce qui avait du être une caméra.   
Sam Que s'est-il passé ?   
Garde Des journalistes ! Ils ont essayé de forcer le passage !   
Sam Des blessés ?   
Garde Shanks et Anderson sont à l'infirmerie ! Le caméraman a le bras cassé !   
Sam Je vais demander au général de renforcer la sécurité ! Bonne journée !   
La presse n'avait cessé de les harceler depuis que le programme STARGATE avait   
été rendu publique. Pourtant, c'était la première action d'éclat tentée depuis près de   
cinq ans. Carter se demanda ce qui avait motivé ces journalistes. Avaient-ils été   
prévenu ? Elle songea à ordonner une enquête pour découvrir d'où provenait la fuite   
puis se ravisa. Dans un peu plus de dix neuf heures, tout cela n'aurait plus   
d'importance. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière elle.   
  
Dans son bureau, le général Frasier signa le rapport de mission de l'équipe SG23.   
Elle posa le dossier sur la pile et renversa un cadre de photo. Celui-ci tomba de la   
table et rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol avant de s'arrêter. Janet se leva et ramassa   
l'objet. Lorsqu'elle toucha l'écran, celui-ci s'alluma. Elle se rappelait très bien cette   
soirée. Jack avait décidé d'organiser un anniversaire surprise pour Teal'c. Tout le   
monde s'était joint à la fête. Même le général hammond pourtant réticent au début   
avait plus tard avoué s'être follement amusé. La photo avait été prise quelques jours   
avant le départ de Daniel. Daniel … Elle avait tout essayer mais n'avait pas pu le   
sauver. Trois coups bref la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau   
et reposa le cadre.   
Janet Entrez !   
Une jeune femme portant les galons de major ouvrit la porte, les bras encombrés de   
dossiers. Elle réussit, non sans mal, à refermer derrière elle. Après avoir posé tous   
ses documents sur le bureau, elle se redressa et salua.   
Major Mon général ! Je viens de finir l'évaluation des dernières équipes SG ! Les   
blessures du colonel Anderson et du capitaine Shanks sont bénignes. Si Rya'c n'était   
pas intervenu … Le jaffa Dama'c aura un peu de retard. Le lieutenant O'Neill   
souhaiterait que vous examiniez son dossier de candidature au projet Stargate.   
En entendant cette dernière phrase, Janet ne put réprimer un sourire. Ainsi, la jeune   
Alexandra O'Neill avait décidé de suivre les traces de ses parents. Elle n'était pas la   
première dans ce cas mais cela risquait d'être une expérience mémorable.   
Janet Dites au lieutenant O'Neill que je vais voir ce que je peux faire !   
Major Bien mon général !   
La jeune femme salua et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, fit   
demi-tour et récupéra ses dossiers.   
Janet Major !   
Major (levant les yeux) Mon général ?   
Janet N'oublie pas le déjeuner avec les O'Neill demain !   
Major T'en fait pas, m'man !   
Cassandra sorti du bureau en fermant soigneusement derrière elle.   
  
Jack O'Neill se posta devant la baie vitrée. Les ténèbres commençaient à se dissiper   
tandis que la lueur du soleil apparaissait à l'horizon. Il regarda le ciel passer du noir   
au vert pastel. Malgré les six mois qu'il venait de passer ici, le spectacle lui paraissait   
toujours aussi magnifique. Un jour, Sam avait essayé de lui expliquer le phénomène,   
une histoire de particules dans l'atmosphère et de rayons ultraviolet. Elle s'était   
arrêtée lorsqu'elle avait vu son regard suppliant. Ils avaient alors passé le reste de la   
matinée à contempler le ciel. Un reflet attira son attention sur la droite. Le vaisseau   
Asgard s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Jack se demanda si Thor se   
trouvait à bord. Probablement pas. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus eu de   
nouvelles de l'alien. Un bip derrière lui le tira de sa rêverie. Jack s'éloigna à regret de   
la fenêtre dont les vitres commencèrent à se polariser jusqu'à se confondre avec le   
reste du mur. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et poussa un grognement de douleur, son   
arthrite se rappelant à lui au moment de s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il appuya sur l'intercom, un   
disque de trente centimètre de diamètre se mit à briller et une silhouette d'une   
vingtaine de centimètre se matérialisa dessus.   
Jack Oui lieutenant !   
Lieutenant Mon général ! Le matériel vient de nous être livrer ! Les derniers tests   
sont en cours !   
Jack Bien !   
Il s'apprêtait à couper la communication quand il remarqua l'hésitation dans le regard   
de son interlocuteur.   
Jack Autre chose ?   
Lieutenant Votre femme vient de revenir par le stargate ! Elle a demandé à réunir le   
conseil !   
Jack fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait qu'une raison pour que sa femme rentre si tôt. Et   
ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.   
Jack Merci lieutenant !   
La silhouette se dissipa et le disque retourna à son emplacement dans le bureau.   
Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre bip retentit dans la pièce.   
Jack Entrez !   
Dans un flash de lumière bleue, Samantha Carter O'Neill se matérialisa dans la   
pièce. Jack remarqua tout de suite son regard sombre. Il se leva de son fauteuil et   
s'approcha d'elle. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il se décida à poser les questions.   
Jack Des nouvelles de la mission de sauvetage de Freyr ?   
Sam Nous avons perdu le contact avec son vaisseau il y trois heures ! Il devrait se   
trouver sur place en ce moment ! Mais il ne sera pas de retour à temps !   
Jack Tu as reçu des nouvelles de la flotte ?   
Samantha se contenta de hocher tristement la tête.   
Jack Combien de temps ?   
Sam Un peu moins de dix neuf heures maintenant ! Et c'est pire, bien pire que ce   
l'on pouvait imaginer !   
Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant une minutes.   
  
L'immense salle de réunion résonnait de murmures. Le conseiller Per'sus de la   
Tok'ra discutait avec Lya la représentante Nox. La tension était perceptible. Ils ne   
connaissaient qu'une raison pour qu'une telle assemblée se réunisse quelques jours   
avant le début du projet. Un éclair bleu illumina brièvement l'alcôve réservée au   
conseiller Asgard et Thor apparu sur son siège. Jack se tourna vers son vieil ami et   
lui jeta un sourire en coin. L'alien lui répondit d'un signe de la tête. Quelques minutes   
plus tard, le président des Etats-Unis franchit la porte des étoiles accompagné du   
général Frasier et du docteur Samantha Carter O'Neill. Un silence pesant s'installa.   
Sam s'avança vers l'estrade en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers son mari.   
Sam Honorable membres de cette assemblée, l'heure est grave ! La flotte d'Anubis   
s'est regroupée et vient de pénétrer dans notre galaxie !   
Per'sus Nos membres infiltrés dans ses rangs n'ont pas remarqué d'activité   
inhabituelle !   
Thor La flotte que vous avez infiltré est un leurre destiné à détourner notre   
attention !   
Per'sus Vous prétendez qu'Anubis aurait les moyens de dépenser une flotte d'une   
vingtaine de vaisseau Kheops juste pour détourner notre attention !   
Pour toute réponse, un hologramme apparu au centre de la pièce. L'image se   
stabilisa pour montrer l'espace rempli d'étoiles. Tout le monde regarda attentivement   
la projection à la recherche d'un quelconque indice de la présence de goa'ulds.   
Après quelques secondes, certain conseillers se retournèrent vers le commandant   
Thor pour lui demander des explications. C'est alors que la caméra effectua un zoom   
avant. Les réactions allèrent du silence craintif au gémissement désespéré. Ce qu'ils   
avaient pris de prime abord pour un champ d'étoiles était en fait une armée   
composée de centaines de vaisseaux mères et de vaisseaux cargo. Une multitude   
de traits lumineux fleurirent au beau milieu de cette flotte. L'hologramme fini par   
disparaître dans un crépitement de statique.   
Sam Le compte à rebours a commencé ! Il nous reste seize heures trente deux   
minutes avant l'arrivée de la première vague d'assaut. Le projet a donc été avancé   
de vingt quatre heures ! Des questions ?   
Il fallut plus d'une minute aux personnes présente dans la salle pour récupérer leur   
esprit. La conseillère Tak'aya posa la première d'une longue liste de question.   
  
Ry'ac entra dans l'infirmerie. Ses coéquipiers le saluèrent avec le sourire. Mais ils   
comprirent à son regard sombre que quelque chose n'allait pas.   
Shanks Qu'est ce qui se passe ?   
Ry'ac La flotte d'Anubis est en avance ! Ses vaisseaux arriveront d'ici une   
quinzaine d'heures !   
Anderson Eh bien nous leurs botterons le cul !   
L'expression du jaffa changea imperceptiblement. Il semblait fixer un point fixe un   
peu au-dessus de l'épaule de son colonel.   
Anderson On leurs botte pas le cul ?   
Le major Frasier entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie, l'air affable. Rick fronça les   
sourcils, gagné par l'inquiétude de ses collègues.   
Anderson Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ! On ne me dit jamais rien à moi !   
Cassandra Le projet a été avancé de vingt quatre heures ! Nous venons de recevoir   
nos ordres ! Nous allons être transféré directement sur le site !   
Shanks Dans combien de temps ?   
Ry'ac Dans moins de deux heures ! Le général a demandé à tous ceux qui le   
désiraient de contacter leur famille pour faire leurs adieux !   
Anderson Alors c'est parti ? Je suis désolé Ry'ac !   
Teal'c était parti depuis près d'une semaine avec une équipe de jaffa rebelle afin   
d'infiltrer une base goa'uld. Ry'ac avait espéré le revoir avant le départ. Shanks sorti   
de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la borne télécoms la plus proche. Cassandra jeta un   
coup d'œil au jaffa, puis à son supérieur qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle marcha en   
direction de la salle de la porte où elle retrouva sa mère adoptive. Anderson et Ry'ac   
restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire puis sortirent à leur tour de l'infirmerie.   
  
Deux heures plus tard, toutes les équipes SG se réunirent dans la salle de la porte.   
Lorsque le général Frasier entra par l'une des portes blindés, tout le monde salua.   
Janet monta sur la rampe d'accès et se retourna face à ses hommes.   
Janet Comme vous le savez tous …   
Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa fille. Elle se ressaisit rapidement.   
Janet Comme vous le savez tous, un grand danger menace la Terre. La flotte   
d'Anubis est en route et devrait être à nos portes vers quinze heure cette après midi.   
Tous ici présent avez été choisi pour participer au projet Jackson. Aujourd'hui, vous   
êtes notre seul rempart contre la menace Goa'uld.   
Un hologramme de Jack grandeur nature apparu aux côtés de Janet. Ils se saluèrent   
brièvement puis elle se retourna vers les soldats assemblés dans la salle.   
Janet Je vous laisse entre les mains du général O'Neill ! Bonne chance !   
Jack Merci Janet ! Bien ! La plupart d'entre vous me connaissent déjà ! Aussi   
n'irais-je pas par quatre chemin ! Vous allez maintenant me rejoindre par la porte des   
étoiles et prendrez vos ordres une fois sur place !   
Il porta la main vers un bracelet à son bras droit. Il l'effleura et le vortex de la porte se   
forma. Lorsqu'il se stabilisa, les soldats commencèrent à traverser. L'hologramme de   
Jack se tourna vers Janet, l'air soucieux. Celle-ci le regarda avec les yeux brillants.   
Jack Je veillerais personnellement sur elle !   
Janet Merci Jack !   
  
SG1 traversa le vortex et se retrouva dans une pièce immense. Une lumière diffuse   
semblant sortir des murs éclairait le centre de ce hall gigantesque. Cassandra   
chercha une issue mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle ressentit une légère secousse et   
compris qu'elle se trouvait à bord d'une de ses nouvelles navettes dont tout le monde   
parlait. La sensation d'accélération se fit plus pesante. Puis elle se dissipa aussi   
rapidement qu'elle était apparu. Finalement, l'hologramme de Jack apparu devant la   
troupe dans un rayonnement bleu.   
Jack Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que vous faites ici ! Je me suis dit qu'une   
petite démonstration vaudrait mieux qu'un grand discours !   
Les murs de la navette commencèrent à se polariser. Toutes les personnes dans la   
pièces assistèrent étonné à la disparition des parois. Bientôt, ils ne virent plus que   
l'espace constellé d'étoiles. Quelqu'un poussa un cri de surprise quand une forme   
flou apparu subitement en plein milieu de l'écran. L'image se stabilisa, révélant un   
immense vaisseau spatial entouré de croiseurs Asgards, de cargos Tok'ras et de   
deux cités volantes Nox. La navette se dirigea vers le plus gros bâtiment et traversa   
une sorte de champs d'énergie. Elle se posa sans un heurt et un sas s'ouvrit sur le   
côté dans un chuintement hydraulique. Anderson fut le premier à descendre, suivit   
de près par Cassandra. Le sas se referma derrière le dernier homme sorti et la   
navette reprit son envol. Jack O'Neill se matérialisa alors devant eux. Il souria devant   
l'air perdu des personnes devant lui. Puis il décida qu'ils avaient assez souffert.   
Jack Le commandant vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord du Jackson's Project !   
  
Fin de la première partie 


	2. la rencontre

  
Disclaimer : Y a plusieurs personnages qui m'appartiennent. Si vous reconnaissez le   
nom et le prénom, c'est qu'il y a des chances pour que ce soit pas moi qui l'ai créé.   
  
Résumé : vingt trois ans après la découverte du fonctionnement de la porte, les   
membres du SGC sont sur le point de livrer leur plus grande bataille.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Attention ! Je me lance dans une fanfic sérieuse ! Ceux qui me   
connaissent depuis mes débuts risquent d'être un peu perdus. Merci de me faire part   
de vos impressions. chris-redfield@caramail.com   
  
  


**4 Juillet 2017**

(deuxième partie)

  
_   
A la merci des vaisseaux mères, Bry'an enclencha l'autodestruction et ferma les yeux   
en attendant la mort. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait   
dans une immense salle. Devant lui, une baie vitré montrait la destruction d'un des   
deux vaisseaux mères. Derrière Bry'an, une petite silhouette s'approcha.   
Freyr> Je suis Freyr, du haut conseil Asgard ! J'ai été envoyé ici à la requête de la   
nation Tok'ra afin de vous porter secours !   
Bry'an> Je … Thanatos … la Tau'ri … en danger …   
  
Un hologramme se matérialisa en plein milieux de la salle du conseil. Les membres   
de l'alliance fixèrent l'écran, cherchant les traces de la menace goa'uld. La caméra   
zooma, révélant une armée composée de centaines de vaisseaux mères et de   
vaisseaux cargo. Une multitude de traits lumineux fleurirent au beau milieu de cette   
flotte et l'hologramme fut remplacé par un crépitement de statique.   
Sam> Le compte à rebours a commencé ! Il nous reste seize heures trente deux   
minutes avant l'arrivée de la première vague d'assaut. Le projet a donc été avancé   
de vingt quatre heures !   
  
Les murs disparurent peu à peu. Quelqu'un poussa un cri de surprise quand une   
forme flou apparu subitement devant la navette. L'image se stabilisa, révélant un   
immense vaisseau spatial entouré de vaisseaux Asgards, Tok'ras et Nox. La navette   
se dirigea vers le plus gros bâtiment et se posa sans un heurt. Les équipes SG   
descendirent lentement la passerelle et la navette reprit son envol. Jack O'Neill se   
matérialisa alors devant eux. Il sourit devant l'air perdu des personnes devant lui.   
Puis il décida qu'ils avaient assez souffert.   
Jack> Le commandant vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord du Jackson's Project !   
_   
*********************** Fin du flash-back ***********************   
  
Anubis contempla le compte à rebours le séparant de la destruction totale et   
définitive de ses ennemis. Lorsque le cadran approcha de onze heures, il posa son   
regard sur le jaffa aux commandes et lui adressa un bref signe de la main. Quelques   
secondes plus tard, les étoiles apparurent sur l'écran alors que la flotte quittait   
l'hyperespace. D'autres vaisseaux mères apparurent, venant des quatre coins de   
cette galaxie et de ses plus proche voisines. Il lui avait fallu près de quinze ans pour   
rallier les grands maîtres sous sa bannière. Quinze années durant lesquelles les   
autres races s'étaient rassemblées pour former l'Alliance contre les Goa'ulds. Ils   
avaient mis leurs technologies en commun et créé plusieurs flottes hétéroclites. Mais   
Anubis restait confiant. Les défenses Terriennes ne résisteraient pas longtemps à la   
plus grande machine de guerre jamais lancée. Le dernier vaisseau mère se rangea   
aux côtés des autres, portant la force d'assaut à plus de deux cent unités. L'un des   
jaffas fixa son écran en fronçant les sourcils et se tourna vers son maître.   
Jaffa> Mon seigneur ! Sept vaisseaux Kheops manquent à l'appel ! Nous n'avons   
pas non plus de nouvelles de la poursuite des espions Tok'ra !   
Anubis> Qu'importe ! Nous avons rendez-vous avec notre destinée ! Ne soyons pas   
en retard !   
Le jaffa acquiesça et fit signe au pilote. L'espace se remplit de flash lumineux alors   
que la flotte passait en hyperespace. Lorsque tous eurent disparus, une forme   
floue se matérialisa non loin de là. Le capitaine de la frégate Nox se dirigea vers le   
centre de communication. C'est la voix tremblante qu'il fit son rapport au conseil de   
l'Alliance.   
  
*************************** Générique ***************************   
  
Cassandra vira à gauche, évitant de justesse un tir de laser. Elle effectua une   
manœuvre d'échappement, prenant son poursuivant au dépourvu. Quelques salves   
suffirent à détruire le petit chasseur. Elle traversa le nuage de débris et s'autorisa un   
petit soupir de soulagement. Son radar se remit à clignoter tandis que des traits de   
lumière frôlaient la coque de son appareil. Un flash illumina brièvement le cockpit et   
un chasseur de l'alliance la dépassa à toute vitesse.   
Anderson> Bah alors Cassie ! Tu dors ? C'est une chance que je passais par là !   
cassandra> Tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi au lieu de fanfaronner !   
Anderson piqua du nez au dernier moment, évitant de peu la collision avec un cargo   
Goa'uld. Cassandra cibla le vaisseau ennemi et le détruisit d'un tir de missile bien   
placé. Elle se rangea ensuite aux côtés de son ailier.   
Anderson> Joli tir ! J'aurais pas fait mieux !   
cassandra> Tu louperais un éléphant dans une cage d'ascenseur !   
Shanks> vous avez pas fini tous les deux ! De vrais gosses !   
Anderson> Tu te joins à nous ? C'est trop d'honneur !   
cassandra> Et Ry'ac ?   
Ry'ac> Je suis juste derrière vous !   
Le jaffa ponctua sa phrase d'une salve de tir et deux planeurs de la mort disparurent   
de l'écran radar. Il reprit sa place dans la formation et les quatre chasseurs   
continuèrent à écumer la zone en détruisant tout ennemi qui avait l'imprudence de   
croiser leur chemin. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de gagner, trois nouveaux   
vaisseaux mère firent leur apparition.   
Jack> Ici le Jackson's Project ! On se charge de ceux là ! Déblayez nous le chemin !   
Anderson> On arrive mon général !   
Shanks> Y a trois escadrilles ennemis qui se dirigent vers le Jackson ! Qu'est ce   
qu'on fait ?   
Anderson et cassandra> On fonce dans le tas !   
Shanks> Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à une réponse de ce genre !   
Les quatre chasseurs filèrent droit sur leur cible. Ils traversèrent les rangs ennemis à   
pleine vitesse en tirant à tout va. Plusieurs planeurs explosèrent et les autres se   
dispersèrent. SG1 fit demi-tour et donna la chasse aux survivants. Dans la confusion   
de la bataille, Cassandra heurta les restes d'un cargo.   
Cassandra> Merde ! Chui touchée !   
Anderson> T'es où ? Je te vois pas !   
Ry'ac> Je la voie ! Elle se dirige droit vers l'un des vaisseau mère !   
Anderson> Vire de là !   
cassandra> Je peux pas ! J'ai plus de direction ! Je vais essayer quelque chose !   
Elle lança tout ce qui lui restait de missiles sur la pyramide. La plupart furent arrêtés   
par les boucliers de défenses. L'un d'entre eux réussi à traverser et explosa non loin   
du champs de force de la salle de commande. Cassandra réalisa alors qu'elle se   
dirigeait droit sur le cockpit de l'ennemi.   
cassandra> Je suis désolé les gars ! faudra finir sans moi !   
Elle eut un petit sourire triste avant de pousser à fond la manette des gaz. La   
pyramide se rapprocha jusqu'à remplir totalement son écran. Elle fixa le visage de   
l'ennemi à travers la vitre et éclata de rire. Puis tout devint noir.   
  
Le général O'Neill regarda le panneau métallique se soulever. Des éclats de rire   
jaillirent du simulateur. Le major Frasier tenta tant bien que mal de se relever et   
trébucha sur le rebord de la machine. Jack la rattrapa de justesse et la soutint le   
temps que sa crise de fou rire se calme. Cassandra leva les yeux et se rendit compte   
de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se raidit et salua son supérieur.   
Jack> Repos major ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?   
cassandra> Quand j'ai percuté le vaisseau mère, j'ai pu voir les visages des membres de l'équipage. C'était vous mon   
général ! Des dizaines de Jack O'Neill !   
Jack> Sam m'avait pourtant jurer de … Elle ne perd rien pour attendre !   
Il s'imagina la tête des pilotes en découvrant que l'ennemi qu'ils détruisaient n'était   
autre que leur supérieur. Il éclata de rire à son tour. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux   
calmé, Jack l'entraîna dans le poste tactique.   
Jack> Voyons voir où en est la bataille !   
La représentation holographique des positions ennemis et alliés apparut au centre de   
la pièce. Après le sacrifice du major Frasier, le vaisseau mère continuait à avancer   
droit devant lui. Il finit sa course en percutant son plus proche voisin. Tous deux   
disparurent de l'écran.   
Jack> Ca me rappelle quelque chose !   
Le Jackson's Project se rapprocha du dernier survivant, escorté par une trentaine de   
chasseurs.   
Jack> Préparez vous à ouvrir le feu ! Détruisez moi ce truc, qu'on en finisse avec cet   
entraînement !   
Les canons du croiseur hybride tirèrent deux salves. La première perça le bouclier de   
défense et endommagea la coque de la pyramide. La deuxième salve coupa le   
vaisseau en deux parties distinctes. L'écran se mit à clignoter puis devint noir. Après   
quelques secondes de silence, le général appuya sur l'intercom.   
Jack> Bien joué tout le monde ! Vous avez ordre de vous reposer ! Rendez-vous en   
salle de briefing à 14h00 ! Nous allons avoir une après midi chargée !   
  
Le croiseur Asgard s'approcha lentement des débris. Freyr identifia sans mal les   
formes pyramidales dérivant dans l'espace. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il   
tombait sur un champs de bataille et il avait même assisté à certains combats. Celui-   
ci le laissait pourtant perplexe. Ces scanners étaient formels. Les débris devant lui   
étaient ceux de sept vaisseaux mères et il n' y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque   
adversaire. Pourtant, les marques d'impact sur les coques ne correspondaient pas   
aux armes que les Goa'ulds utilisaient. Freyr connaissait très peu de civilisations   
assez avancée pour engager le combat contre une telle puissance de feu. Et il n'en   
connaissait qu'une capable de leur infliger de tels dégâts et de s'en sortir sans une   
égratignure. Ils étaient pourtant censés avoir disparu depuis plusieurs millénaires. Il   
fallait prévenir l'Alliance de ce fait nouveau. Derrière lui, le Tok'ra remua. Freyr se   
pencha sur le système de survie pour vérifier l'état de santé de son patient. Le corps   
de l'hôte était maintenant parfaitement guéri. Il n'avait pourtant toujours pas reprit   
conscience. Le Asgard enclencha le système de stase qui maintiendrait l'hôte et la   
larve en vie le temps de trouver un équipement médical adéquat. Il retourna ensuite   
vers la borne de pilotage et entra les coordonnées de la Tau'ri.   
  
Anderson entra en courant dans la salle de briefing. Il se dirigea vers sa place sans   
tenir compte des regards que lui lançait ses coéquipiers. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, le   
général O'Neill se trouvait juste devant lui.   
Jack> Encore en retard au briefing ! Je laisse couler cette fois encore mais que ça ne   
devienne pas une habitude !   
Il y eut quelques gloussements dans l'assistance mais Rick les ignora avec superbe.   
Cassandra regardait les deux hommes avec un grand sourire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air   
de se rendre compte à quel point ils étaient semblable l'un et l'autre. Il lui arrivait   
parfois d'inverser leurs prénoms, ce qui avait le don de les énerver. Le général se   
tourna vers le projecteur holographique.   
Jack> Je disais donc … dans un peu moins d'une heure et demi, la flotte d'Anubis   
pénétrera dans le système solaire. La flotte de l'Alliance est en route et devrait arriver   
dans une petite heure ! D'après les dernières informations fournies par les Nox, ces   
renforts ne seront pas du luxe ! En attendant, nous allons vous faire part du plan de   
bataille !   
La salle se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité. On entendit quelques bruits douteux   
suivit de rires nerveux. Quand le silence se fit enfin, la carte du système solaire se   
matérialisa au centre de la pièce. Tout le monde remarqua la différence énorme   
entre le nombre de points bleus et de points rouges. Quelqu'un lâcha un chapelet de   
jurons et tout le monde acquiesça en silence. Même Anderson, toujours prompt à la   
répartie ne trouva rien à ajouter.   
Jack> Nous connaissons tous la technique d'attaque des Goa'ulds qui consiste à   
foncer dans le tas et faire le plus de dégât possible ! Nous avons donc opter pour   
une défense en tenaille qui nous permettra de harceler leurs flancs tout en   
protégeant nos positions ! Le Jackson's Project se trouvera sur la deuxième ligne de   
défense et se chargera de détruire tout ennemi qui aurait réussi à passer à travers   
les mailles du filet ! Quatre escadrilles de chasseurs se chargerons de la protection   
du vaisseau tandis que les autres harcèlerons les planeurs de la mort et les cargos !   
Evitez tout contact avec les vaisseaux mères ! Pas d'acte héroïque inconsidéré !   
Cassandra se mit à rougir et fut heureuse que la pièce soit dans l'obscurité.   
Jack> Les escadrons un, cinq et douze se chargeront de l'escorte ! Messieurs …   
Mesdames … Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappelez quel jours nous   
sommes ! J'aimerais d'ailleurs remercier celui ou ceux qui ont remplacé la moquette   
de ma cabine par un poster géant d'Independance Day ! Je vais donc rendre   
hommage à ces petits malins en reprenant une partie du discours du président   
Whitmore !   
Un projecteur s'alluma au fond de la salle et éclaira la silhouette du général. O'Neill   
se déplaça vers une petite estrade couverte de micros et où quelqu'un avait   
soigneusement peint le symbole des Etats-Unis, l'aigle américain. Il posa les deux   
mains de chaque côté du meuble en bois et leva un regard sérieux vers l'assemblée.   
Jack> Nous allons vivre ! Nous allons survivre ! Aujourd'hui est le jour de notre   
indépendance !   
Le crépitement des applaudissements accueillit ce spectacle inattendu. Jack effectua   
un salut théâtral avant de s'éclipser. Dans le couloir, sa femme l'attendait, un sourire   
au lèvre. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis Sam regarda son mari dans les yeux.   
Sam> Il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes !   
Jack> Je sais ! C'est plus fort que moi ! (reprenant son sérieux) La plupart d'entre   
eux ne reviendront pas ! J'ai préféré jouer la carte de l'optimisme !   
Samantha acquiesça sans un mot et se blottit contre celui pour qui elle avait   
abandonné sa carrière militaire.   
  
Anubis contempla le chrono une dernière fois. Des frissons de plaisir le parcourait à   
chaque seconde écoulée. Lorsque le compteur atteint enfin zéro, le flash de lumière   
l'aveugla quelques instants. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une expression de surprise se   
peignit sur ces traits. Il se ressaisi en quelques secondes. Un dieu n'était pas censé   
être pris au dépourvu, surtout pas devant ces hommes. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas   
attendu à un tel spectacle. Une cinquantaine de vaisseaux de conceptions   
différentes attendaient sagement son arrivée. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ce   
qu'il avait cru. Heureusement, ces échecs passés lui avaient servit de leçon. Cette   
fois, il avait vu grand … très grand. Ses deux cents appareils se positionnèrent, près   
à attaquer l'ennemi. Ils n'attendaient plus que son ordre. Anubis porta son regard sur   
ses mains. Il les regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyaient. Il fit jouer   
les tendons et les muscles et se délecta de ce spectacle.   
Anubis> Tant de pouvoir entre ces mains …   
Le jaffa le plus prôche le regarda avec curiosité. Anubis lui jeta un regard couroucé   
et il se retourna vivement. Puis, celui qui avait unis tous les grands maîtres Goa'ulds   
leva son bras droit devant lui dans un geste solennel. Son image parvint sur tous les   
écrans du plus petit chasseur jusqu'au plus gros vaisseau.   
Anubis> Lek Tol Tau'ri ! Na`noweia si`taia !   
Il serra alors le poing avec une telle force que le sang se mit à couler le long de son   
bras. La flotte entière s'élança tel un géant, déversant ses milliers de chasseurs de la   
mort sur un ennemi acculé.   
  
Ainsi débuta la dernière grande bataille de la guerre contre les Goa'ulds , celle qui vit   
la disparition d'une race entière. Mais ceci est une autre histoire !   
  
  
Fin de la deuxième partie   
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'ai utilisé des expressions présentes dans le dictionnaire franco-   
goa'uld du site http://campers.free.fr/   
_Lek Tol :_ Au revoir (ça fait limite Cantona quand même)   
_Na`;noweia si`;taia :_ Vous êtes venus me détruire (qu'on traduira par : j'vais vous   
niquez la gueule !)   
Concernant mon besoin compulsif de tenir le lecteur en haleine, je ne dirais que trois   
choses : Gnarc gnarc gnarc ! 


	3. une nouvelle menace

Disclaimer : Y a plusieurs personnages qui m'appartiennent. Si vous reconnaissez le  
nom et le prénom, c'est qu'il y a des chances pour que ce soit pas moi qui l'ai créé.  
Résumé : vingt trois ans après la découverte du fonctionnement de la porte, les  
membres du SGC sont sur le point de livrer leur plus grande bataille.  
Note de l'auteur : Attention ! Je me lance dans une fanfic sérieuse ! Ceux qui me  
connaissent depuis mes débuts risquent d'être un peu perdus. Merci de me faire part  
de vos impressions.

Juillet 2017  
(troisième partie)

_A la merci des vaisseaux mères, Bry'an enclencha l'autodestruction et ferma les yeux  
en attendant la mort. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans un vaisseau Asgard.  
Freyr> Je suis Freyr, du haut conseil Asgard ! J'ai été envoyé ici à la requête de la  
nation Tok'ra afin de vous porter secours !  
Bry'an> Je … Thanatos … la Tau'ri … en danger …_

_La caméra zooma sur la flotte Goa'uld. Des traits de lumières apparurent, fonçant  
vers l'écran et l'hologramme fut remplacé par un crépitement de statique.  
Sam> Le compte à rebours a commencé ! Il nous reste seize heures trente deux  
minutes avant l'arrivée de la première vague d'assaut. Le projet a donc été avancé  
de vingt quatre heures !_

_L'image se stabilisa, révélant un immense vaisseau spatial entouré de vaisseaux  
Asgards, Tok'ras et Nox. La navette se posa sur le plus grand d'entre eux.  
Jack> Le commandant vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord du Jackson's Project !_

_  
La flotte d'Anubis pénétra dans le système solaire. D'abord surpris par le comité  
d'accueil, le Goa'uld se reprit très vite. Il admira une dernière fois sa force d'attaque  
avant de lever le poing pour donner l'assaut.  
Anubis> Lek Tol Tau'ri ! Nanoweia sitaia !  
La flotte entière s'élança tel un géant, déversant ses milliers de chasseurs de la mort  
sur la Terre acculée._

Fin du flash-back

La créature trapue poussa une série de petits grognements en tendant un petit  
disque brillant puis salua avant de retourner à son poste. Non loin de là, une haute  
silhouette fixa un écran avec intérêt, fit défiler une liste de paramètre et vérifia une  
dernière fois ses données avant de se tourner vers le fauteuil de commandement. Sa  
capuche s'abaissa dans le mouvement, révélant un visage couvert de cicatrices et à  
l'expression sinistre. Ses yeux, l'un blanc, l'autre rouge, se posèrent sur l'ombre  
assise sur son trône. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix étonnement pure.  
Navigateur> Nous avons retrouvez leurs traces, ô mon maître ! Ils sembleraient qu'ils  
se soient tous regroupés dans une même partie de la galaxie !  
L'ombre s'avança imperceptiblement vers le navigateur. Sa voix grave résonna dans  
la pièce, semblant venir de partout à la fois.  
Ombre> Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ?  
Navigateur> J'ai effectué plusieurs vérifications, ô mon maître ! Toutes les données  
correspondent ! De plus, les coordonnées du système cible ne laissent aucun doute.  
Il pressa un bouton sur son bracelet et un hologramme apparut devant lui. L'image  
représentait un système à soleil jaune où gravitaient neuf planètes. La troisième  
planète se mit à grossir jusqu'à remplir l'écran et huit symboles apparurent sur la  
droite. L'ombre poussa un soupir et se laissa aller en arrière. Le navigateur eut un  
petit sourire satisfait qu'il ravala aussitôt, espérant que son maître ne s'en était pas  
aperçut.  
Ombre> La Tau'ri ! Ils se sont donc rebellés, ainsi que nous l'avions prédit !  
Navigateur> La sonde a révélé une technologie avancée ! Nous avons aussi détecté  
différentes espèces extraterrestres dont certaines ne sont pas répertoriées ! Les  
vidéos montrent des préparatifs pour le combat ! Je suggère de profiter de leur  
affaiblissement durant la bataille pour leur porter un coup fatal !  
Ombre> Tu Suggères ?  
Le navigateur se replia immédiatement sur lui même, ses yeux exprimant une peur  
panique. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête alors que l'air commençait à crépiter  
autour de lui. Le courant électrique s'intensifia et son corps fut bientôt parcouru de  
frissons. Puis le phénomène s'estompa peu à peu.  
Ombre> Nous suivrons ton plan !  
La silhouette toujours tremblante leva un regard surpris vers son maître. Puis, il  
baissa les yeux en signe d'acquiescement et retourna s'asseoir à sa console.  
Ombre> Mais si tes théories s'avèrent être erronées, tu iras rejoindre tes  
prédécesseurs.  
Le navigateur se recroquevilla sur son siège. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entra  
les coordonnées de la terre et enclencha l'hyperespace.

Générique

Anubis arriva deux minutes en avance sur l'heure prévue. Les forces de l'Alliance  
avaient prévu une marge d'erreur d'un quart d'heure aussi tous étaient prêts à les  
accueillir. Mais malgré tous les briefings et les réunions officieuses, personne ne  
s'était attendu à une telle force d'assaut. Lorsque les vaisseaux surgirent de  
l'hyperespace, les fréquences radios furent prises d'assaut. Quelques secondes plus  
tard, les communications furent coupées par un message diffusé sur toutes les  
fréquences. La silhouette encapuchonnée du grand maître Anubis apparut sur tous  
les écrans, brandissant le poing.  
Anubis> Lek Tol Tau'ri ! Nanoweia sitaia !  
Aussitôt, tous les vaisseaux goa'ulds s'élancèrent à l'attaque. Les chasseurs de  
l'Alliance s'égayèrent à leur tour et se préparèrent à l'affrontement. La première  
explosion illumina brièvement l'espace tandis que les planeurs de la mort se  
faufilaient aux travers des défenses. Ils se mirent aussitôt à harceler la flotte de  
l'Alliance pour permettre à leur vaisseaux mères de passer plus facilement.  
Cassandra assista impuissante à la mort de ses collègues. La première vague de  
planeur se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant  
patiemment les ordres. Les premiers salves s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier du Jackson's  
Project. Les planeurs ne tinrent aucun compte des chasseurs et concentrèrent leurs  
tirs sur le croiseur hybride. Ils finirent par le dépasser sans lui avoir infligé le moindre  
dégât mineur.  
Contrôleur> Escadron un ! Préparez-vous à entrer dans la danse !  
Anderson> Reçu !  
Les rayons bleus émergèrent des tourelles de tir, provoquant une série d'explosion  
dans les rangs des chasseurs de la mort. Les canons redevinrent silencieux.  
Contrôleur> Escadron un ! Nettoyez le secteur !  
Anderson> Reçu ! Bon les gars ! On y va par équipes de deux, comme à  
l'entraînement ! Allons casser du serpent !  
Cassandra ne cacha pas sa joie. Les moteurs des douze chasseurs se mirent à  
vibrer alors qu'ils prenaient l'ennemi en chasse. Le major fut la première à arriver à  
porté de tir et pressa la détente. Elle regarda les deux rayons foncer sur le planeur  
pour le transformer en boule de gaz surchauffé. Une deuxième salve passa sur sa  
droite, suivit d'une explosion. Cassandra scruta son radar à la recherche d'une autre  
cible mais vit le dernier point rouge disparaître à son tour.  
Contrôleur> Escadron un ! L'escadron douze rencontrent des problèmes dans le  
secteur delta !  
Anderson> Reçu ! Allez les mecs ! Vers l'infini et au-delà !  
Cassie> Bien reçu Buzz !

Assis sur le fauteuil de commandement, Jack regardait le nombre des pertes  
augmenter de façon régulière. Deux minutes après l'engagement, deux escadrons  
avaient déjà été décimés. Les chasseurs de la mort étaient peut être bien moins  
maniables que ceux de l'Alliance mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Il ne fallut  
pas plus de quelques secondes à la première vague d'assaut pour percer les  
défenses de l'Alliance. Les chasseurs de la mort se dirigèrent directement sur le  
croiseur et firent feu. Le Jackson's Project encaissa plusieurs salves sans broncher.  
Jack> Des dégâts ?  
Technicien> Les boucliers sont à 99 ! Aucun impact sur la coque !  
Jack> Bien ! Le test est concluant ! On passe à l'offensive ! Ouvrez le feu !  
Les tourelles entrèrent en action, striant l'espace de traits bleus tout autour des  
planeurs. Ceux qui parvinrent à échapper aux tirs des canons à ions furent aussitôt  
pris en chasse par les escadrilles d'appui et descendus à leur tour.  
Jack> Et la Terre remonte le score !  
Technicien> Pardon ?  
L'ordinateur de bord bipa tandis qu'une nouvelle cible apparaissait dans la ligne de  
mire. Le vaisseau mère traversa la ligne de défense à toute allure, traçant son  
chemin à coup de laser. Le colonel regarda les chiffres de l'alarme de proximité  
défiler. Il se tourna vers la console d'armement au moment où les voyants passaient  
aux vert.  
Jack> détruisez-moi ça !  
L'enseigne acquiesça en silence. Les canons à ions ouvrirent le feu, déchirant les  
entrailles du vaisseau mère et l'exposant au vide de l'espace. La carcasse  
pyramidale continua sa route quelques instant avant d'exploser sous les coups  
répétés du croiseur de l'Alliance. Les membres de l'équipage poussèrent un soupir  
de soulagement à la vue de ce spectacle. Mais déjà, trois nouvelles silhouettes se  
dirigeaient vers eux, l'air menaçante. L'ordinateur bipa à nouveau alors qu'un  
quatrième vaisseau mère passait les mailles du filet.  
Jack> (soupirant) J'aurais du prendre une journée de congé !

Anubis regardait les forces de l'Alliance tenter tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de  
passer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une aussi vive résistance et déjà plusieurs de ses  
unités avaient disparus en fumé. Il zooma sur le plus gros bâtiment qui s'acharnait  
sur un autre vaisseau mère. Celui-ci se désagrégeai un peu plus à chaque tir et fini  
par exploser Un jaffa s'approcha du grand maître et attendit qu'on lui prête attention.  
Anubis leva les yeux de son écran et les posa sur le jaffa.  
Anubis> Parles !  
Jaffa> Nous avons réussi à détruire un croiseur Asgard ainsi que plusieurs  
vaisseaux cargos. Leurs chasseurs nous donnent du fil à retordre mais nous  
sommes en supériorité numérique. Quant au bâtiment de la dernière ligne de  
défense, l'ordinateur a détecté les traces de différentes technologies. Il s'agirait en  
fait d'un croiseur conçut en accord avec toutes les races de l'Alliance.  
Anubis> Je n'aurais pas du tant tarder à lancer l'assaut ! Où en sont nos troupes ?  
Jaffa> Nous avons perdu six vaisseaux mère, treize cargo et une centaine de  
planeurs ! Ce qui nous laisse encore plus de quatre vingt dix pour cent de notre force  
d'assaut ! En revanche, nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles des troupes du  
seigneur Yu !  
Anubis ne laissa rien paraître de sa colère. Ainsi donc, son vieil ennemi avait encore  
choisi de retourné sa veste. Il regretterai bientôt ce geste. Après la destruction de la  
Tau'ri, Anubis prendrai lui-même la direction du domaine du renégat à la tête de sa  
flotte. Le massacre du traître servirait d'exemple aux autres. Un signal sonore retentit  
dans la salle.  
Jaffa> Monseigneur ! Nous détectons l'arrivée de plusieurs vaisseaux sortant de  
l'hyperespace !  
Anubis sourit. Ainsi Yu n'avait pas trahi. Avec l'appui de ses troupes, la victoire n'en  
serait que plus rapide. Déjà, la première ligne de défense de l'Alliance faiblissait.  
Deux autres vaisseaux disparurent dans une explosion. Son sourire vacilla lorsque le  
vaisseau amiral fut secoué par un tir. Il se tourna vers le jaffa qui regardait son écran  
radar avec des yeux ronds.

Jack regarda le croiseur Asgard exploser. Les forces de Thor résistaient vaillamment  
à l'assaut. En revanche, les autres races, peu habituées à la guerre, avaient  
beaucoup plus de mal à faire front. Un bombardier Tok'ra se faufila entre les gros  
vaisseaux et s'acharna sur un vaisseau mère, stoppant son avancé. Mais déjà, deux  
autres approchaient à l'autre bout de la ligne de défense, détruisant tout sur leur  
passage. A ce rythme, le Jackson serait bientôt le seul rempart entre la Terre et la  
menace Goa'uld.  
Technicien> Monsieur ! La première ligne est débordée ! Les troupes d'Anubis  
sont bien trop nombreuses pour être contenues ! Nous avons déjà perdu près de la  
moitié de nos forces !  
Jack> Et du côté des bonnes nouvelles ?  
Technicien> Nous avons réussi à détruire une grande partie des planeurs ennemis !  
Les chasseurs de l'Alliance ont réussi à détruire la plupart des cargos qui avaient  
forcé la première ligne du front ! Les bombardiers Tok'ras font des ravages parmi les  
forces ennemis ! Mais cela ne suffira pas, j'en ai peur !  
Jack> Restez optimiste ! Le combat n'est pas encore fini !  
Le technicien acquiesça sans conviction et se retourna vers son moniteur. Quelques  
secondes plus tard, il poussa un soupir de désespoir et se tourna vers le général  
avec un air las.  
Technicien> Général ! Nous détectons l'arrivé de plusieurs vaisseaux !  
Jack> Il ne manquait plus que ça !  
Jack ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Ils avaient déjà assez de mal à résister sans avoir à  
prendre en compte l'arrivée de nouvelles troupes ennemis. Il décida pourtant de ne  
rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments. La survie de tout un peuple reposait sur leurs  
épaules. Sa décision prise, il se tourna vers le technicien qui le fixait le regard vide.  
Jack> Changement de plan ! On passe à l'assaut ! Je veux que vous me détruisiez le  
vaisseau amiral de ce foutu serpent !  
Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le général. La stupéfaction passée, tous se  
remirent à leur travail avec plus d'entrain. Les moteurs du Jackson's Project se  
mirent en route, soufflant un planeur qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer par là.  
Le croiseur hybride se dirigea directement vers la ligne de défense, prêt à passer à  
l'attaque. Le servent radar se leva, l'air troublé.  
Technicien> Monsieur ! Les détecteurs nous signalent une anomalie ! Il n'y aurait  
finalement qu'un vaisseau en approche !  
Jack> Un seul vaisseau ? Mais enfin pourquoi …  
Une vive lueur déchira les ténèbres. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, tout le monde  
fixait l'endroit où se tenait le vaisseau amiral du grand maître Anubis quelques  
secondes plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste le noir de l'espace. Jack savait que  
quelque chose clochait mais ne comprenait pas quoi. Le visage décomposé,  
l'homme à côté de lui se mit prier.  
Jack> Qu'y a t'il ?  
Homme> Les étoiles ! Regardez ! Il masque les étoiles !  
Jack remarqua en effet que l'espace était totalement noir devant lui. En levant les  
yeux, il put apercevoir quelques étoiles au-dessus de lui. C'est alors qu'il compris.  
Jack> Mon dieu ! C'est un vaisseau spatial ?  
Sur l'écran principal, un plan sommaire du nouveau venu apparu. Tout le monde fixa  
la demi sphère qui leur cachait les étoiles. Les parois complètement lisses ne  
reflétaient pas la lumières. Mais ce qui choquait le plus était le gigantisme du  
vaisseau qui, d'après les premières analyse était de la taille d'une petite planète. Une  
lueur perça l'obscurité sur le dessus du Léviathan et un visage apparut.

Anubis regarda ce visage qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis des millénaires. Il se tourna  
vers le jaffa le plus proche, l'air totalement paniqué.  
Anubis> Que tout la flotte se retire au plus vite !  
Jaffa> Monseigneur ?  
Anubis> Obéissez !

L'image du visage se stabilisa dans l'espace. L'hologramme lui-même était aussi  
grand qu'un vaisseau mère Goa'uld. Jack regarda les troupes d'Anubis arrêter leurs  
attaques et s'éloigner. Le Léviathan ouvrit le feu sur les fuyards qui ne ripostèrent  
pas. Le général O'Neill aperçut enfin le vaisseau amiral d'Anubis, sortant de l'ombre  
de la demi sphère à toute vitesse. Jack se tourna vers l'un des spécialistes du pont.  
Jack> Pourquoi ne partent ils pas en hyperespace ?  
Scientifique> La force d'attraction du Léviathan est telle qu'un saut hyperspatial est  
impossible ! Ils sont bloqués en vitesse subluminique !  
Jack> Mais alors nous aussi ? Ordre à tous les bâtiments de s'éloigner ! Faites  
rentrer les chasseurs !

Cassandra se trouvait à porté de tir de sa cible quand celle-ci avait explosé sans  
raisons apparentes. Elle avait eu juste le temps de virer pour éviter le Léviathan.  
Passé la première surprise, elle s'était mise à survoler l'immense vaisseau,  
remarquant tous les détails et imperfection de la coque. Lorsque l'ordre de repli  
arriva, elle remarqua un symbole sur ce qui ressemblait à un sas. Elle l'avait déjà vu  
quelque part mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où. Une fois à bord du Jackson,  
Cassandra se dirigea vers la première borne info et commença ses recherches.

Le visage de l'hologramme se tourna vers le vaisseau amiral. Anubis sut alors qu'il  
était trop tard. Dans un sursaut de rage, il ordonna de tirer sur l'ennemi. Mais les  
salves de laser ricochèrent sur la coque comme si de rien était.  
Thanatos> Anubis ! Nous t'avions pourtant prévenu ! Si tu commence quelque  
chose, fais le jusqu'au bout ! Tu as commis ta dernière erreur !  
Un rayon lumineux s'échappa de la coque du Léviathan et frappa la pyramide. La  
lumière gagna en intensité, transformant sa cible en un amas de métal en fusion.  
Finalement, un bref flash blanc traversa la carcasse de part en part, détruisant  
chaque atome du joyaux de la flotte d'Anubis jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Le  
visage se tourna alors vers la flotte de l'Alliance qui s'était éloignée. Les mots furent  
prononcer sans aucune émotion.  
Thanatos> Finissons ce qui a été commencé !  
Le rayon lumineux frappa un cargo Tok'ra qui explosa sous l'impact.  
Jack> C'était bien la peine d'éliminer la menace Goa'uld !

Fin de la troisième partie

  
Note de l'auteur : On m'a fait remarquer deux choses par rapport à cette fanfic :  
1- Effectivement ! Il faut que j'arrête de lire les livres Starwars !  
2- Concernant mon besoin compulsif de tenir le lecteur en haleine, je ne dirais que  
trois choses : Gnarc gnarc gnarc ! (j'ai déjà dit mais c'est tellement vrai)  
Note de l'auteur 2 : Tiens ! je viens de remarquer que je me la joue independance  
Day encore une fois ! 


End file.
